Alien to Love
by chika92
Summary: This story came to me in dreams! We all know that Bill Kaulitz is looking for his true love! We all wonder How she looks? How well they meet? I have many theory's and this is one of them! Enjoy! ;-)
1. Chapter 2

Never in my life have I felt real love.

" .Olive!"I hear him call my name I awaken and I feel this ache in my I just wish I could be asleep for eternity,living in my

was three yrs ago, this experience that forever has changed me.I remember so clearly I was at work and in the crowd of people he stood

,thin black hair he was so beautiful there was something about him that really caught my attention.I saw him from the corner of my eye,I turned

around do get this customers was gone but I felt this need to turn around and there he was I was geting nervous not being able to

concentrate.I turned to look at him he wasn't looking at me, I swore he was staring at me.I felt him this feeling so deep ,paranoia creeping in me.I saw him in the corner of my eyes he was looking at me.I turned to look at him he automatically looked out the window but had the most adorable smile I couldn't help but smile was happening to me?He stared at me analyzing every single movement I made, the vision of an overwhelming feeling in me very hard to describe from any other feeling I've felt co-worker was talking to them I thought they knew eachother so I go to the back I don't know what was happening to me I hear Emma call me I ignore her then Tati tells me "do you want me to tell her your in your break?"After a while trying to take it all in I run out but it was to late they were tells me "Omg",those were the Kaulitz twins"!Who?are the Kaulitz twins?"There this very populer band from Germany called Devilish...Doesn't ring a bell.."Bill,kept on staring t you".She whispered something else but it was to low to whole night I couldn't stop thinking about night I dreamed of this band I could hear the sweet melody vibrating through my ears and veins pulsing,"running through the monsoon beyond the world" main singer singing with the most extreme fashion.I awaken singing the song.I felt this urge to look up the band.I grab my i-touch all this Tokio Hotel funny moments pop guys are very more I looked the more familiar they look I search them on google every web-site I go through talks about seems so familiar then i get a flashback when Emma told me "kaulitz twins" kept on staring at you".


	2. Dreams

Never in my life have I felt real love.

" .Olive!"I hear him call my name I awaken and I feel this ache in my I just wish I could be asleep for eternity,living in my

was three yrs ago, this experience that forever has changed me.I remember so clearly I was at work and in the crowd of people he stood

,thin black hair he was so beautiful there was something about him that really caught my attention.I saw him from the corner of my eye,I turned

around do get this customers was gone but I felt this need to turn around and there he was I was geting nervous not being able to

concentrate.I turned to look at him he wasn't looking at me, I swore he was staring at me.I felt him this feeling so deep ,paranoia creeping in me.I saw him in the corner of my eyes he was looking at me.I turned to look at him he automatically looked out the window but had the most adorable smile I couldn't help but smile was happening to me?He stared at me analyzing every single movement I made, the vision of an overwhelming feeling in me very hard to describe from any other feeling I've felt co-worker was talking to them I thought they knew eachother so I go to the back I don't know what was happening to me I hear Emma call me I ignore her then Tati tells me "do you want me to tell her your in your break?"After a while trying to take it all in I run out but it was to late they were tells me "Omg",those were the Kaulitz twins"!Who?are the Kaulitz twins?"There this very populer band from Germany called Devilish...Doesn't ring a bell.."Bill,kept on staring t you".She whispered something else but it was to low to whole night I couldn't stop thinking about night I dreamed of this band I could hear the sweet melody vibrating through my ears and veins pulsing,"running through the monsoon beyond the world" main singer singing with the most extreme fashion.I awaken singing the song.I felt this urge to look up the band.I grab my i-touch all this Tokio Hotel funny moments pop guys are very more I looked the more familiar they look I search them on google every web-site I go through talks about seems so familiar then i get a flashback when Emma told me "kaulitz twins" kept on staring at you".


End file.
